herofandomcom-20200223-history
Perry the Platypus
Perry the Platypus, codenamed''' Agent P', is Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher and Candace Flynn's pet platypus, who, unknown to his owners, lives a double life as a secret agent for The O.W.C.A. (a.k.a. "The Agency"), a government organization of animal spies in the Agency and the (Actual) main protagonist of the T.V show ''Phineas and Ferb. His immediate superior is Major Monogram. Perry has a lair under the Flynn-Fletcher's house that can be entered through various passages. One example is the Chimney Vator, in which he encounters Santa. His nemesis is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Perry's mission is almost always foiling the doctor's plans, which he successfully accomplishes almost every time even with minimal details about the plans. During these missions, his battle with Dr. Doofenshmirtz cleans up what Phineas and Ferb have been working on that day. For one mission (and only one mission) his nemesis was The Regurgitator, whose current nemesis is the world. Disguises Perry is the Flynn-Fletcher family's only pet that has been mentioned in more than one episode, or rather, every one (others in only a single episode include the deceased Bucky, the freed Goldie, the captured Mr. Cutie Batutie, or Steve who blends into the surroundings). In order to prevent his family and other people from learning his identity, Perry takes steps to reinforce the perception that he is "just a mindless animal that doesn't do much". His primary method to achieve this status is to direct each of his eyes outwards in opposite directions, creating the "dumb" look. Once he is certain that he is no longer being watched, Perry drops the facade and retrieves his secret agent hat, a fedora. During his stint as Perry the Teenage Girl, Perry continued to use this method to mask his true intelligence. Perry has become adept in switching between his two disguises and can perform the switch in rapid succession. ("Traffic Cam Caper", "The Chronicles of Meap", "No More Bunny Business", "Picture This", "Swiss Family Phineas") Despite frequent contact with Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz does not recognize his enemy unless Perry is wearing his hat. If Perry enters Doofenshmirtz's building without wearing the hat, the doctor will act surprised and exclaim "A platypus?". Curiously enough, however, once Doofenshmirtz has seen Agent P wearing the fedora, if Agent P removes it, Doofenshmirtz is still able to recognize him ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Oil on Candace", "I Scream, You Scream"). Perry's most successful disguise might be that of when he and Candace accidentally switch bodies. ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?") When Perry (in Candace's body) first enters his lair to receive his mission briefing, Major Monogram thinks that there has been a breach of security. Once the hat falls on Perry's head, Major Monogram identifies him as "Agent P" and praises Perry for the "brilliant disguise", while Carl is disappointed to learn that it is not a real girl. Likewise, when Perry breaks in to Doofenshmirtz's building, the doctor exclaims "A teenage girl?". After Perry puts on the fedora, Dr. Doofenshmirtz shrieks, "Perry the Teenage Girl?". While all the Agents wear similar hats, it is this particular hat that allows people to identify Perry as Agent P, as shown in No More Bunny Business when Dennis (Agent) wears Perry's hat and a scanner is shown, scanning an apparent bar-code like structure to hack into the O.W.C.A. as Perry. Agent P has used the "Groucho glasses" to narrowly avoid being recognized by Linda Flynn in the street ("Flop Starz"), masqueraded as Dr. Lloyd Wexler ("A Hard Day's Knight"), and disguised himself as Ferb and Norm ("Traffic Cam Caper"). Inside the Superduper Mega Superstore, Perry wears a Hawaiian shirt, sunglasses and a bowler hat, none of his acquaintances at the mall are able to recognize him. ("Vanessessary Roughness") Abilities and Equipments It is currently unknown how Perry was recruited into the Agency in the first place, nor what kind of training Perry has undergone before receiving missions. But it is known that he was recruited ever since he was really young, almost a baby, when Phineas and Ferb adopted him. For a platypus, Perry has above-normal strength, speed, stamina, accuracy, and reflexes, (According to Doofenshmirtz, he can perform "highly improbable judo maneuvers") making him a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. Perry can subdue his nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, with ease. Perry is familiar with operating most kinds of machinery and vehicles, even if they're Doofenshmirtz's inventions (although perhaps this is due to the fact that most of them have an obvious off-switch, plug or self-destruct button). Perry is quick-thinking and very efficient in his missions, especially when compared to his temporary partner, the British spy Agent Double 0-0. For example, while Double 0-0 is trying to use his laser-watch to cut through his metal restraints, Perry simply throws a brick at the remote control, damaging it and freeing them both ("Elementary, My Dear Stacy"). He has also been shown to respond to and understand English. Perry can also play the guitar and read sheet music. ("The Lizard Whisperer") Perry is able to pull a remarkable number of items out of the air from behind his back. Where exactly they are hidden is not obvious because Perry typically does not wear clothes. The most frequent gadgets Perry uses are: *'Wrist communicator.' Perry wears a watch-like communicator on his front left paw. It is normally hidden by his fur ("Traffic Cam Caper", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "Swiss Family Phineas", "No More Bunny Business", "Fireside Girl Jamboree" ). *'Video communicator.' Agent P uses a PDA-like, video-chatting device to communicate with his headquarters. Dr. Doofenshmirtz once built a "Monster Truck Locate-inator" that looked the same as Agent P's communicator, albeit in a different color. *'Fedora.' Agent P's fedora serves several purposes. Firstly, the hat identifies him as a secret agent. In ("No More Bunny Business") it appears to have a hidden bar-code that allows him to access the computer. There is a spring inside the hat that, when pulled, starts a motor which causes the brim of the hat to spin. The hat can then be used as a circular saw. On at least one occasion, Agent P is able to pull an object out of his hat, which he uses to fight Dr. Doofenshmirtz or help him escape: a can of Fancy Cheese Spray ("I, Brobot") and a hot dog. The hat may also be used like a boomerang. In ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") Perry uses his hat in this way to knock Dr. Doofenshmirtz's controller to the ground, damaging it and setting him free. A hot dog is blown out of his hat in ("Backyard Aquarium"). *'Parachute.' Agent P, while many times escaping by jumping off of some building, plane, etc., is able to use a parachute with a picture of his face on it. It is unclear where he keeps it. *'Grappling gun.' Agent P uses it to climb up the wall of D.E.Inc. *'Hoverjet'. Agent P's hover jet is platypus-shaped, and is hijacked and mistaken by Phineas to be one of Ferb's inventions in the episode "Ready for the Bettys". *'Scooter.' Agent P has a white scooter with a green stripe down the middle ("Flop Starz", "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" ). Background Information *There are many Agents other than Agent P. Many of them are named in "Traffic Cam Caper" (and seen in "It's About Time!"). *Perry has a badge that he carries with him. It has the word "Spy" and an image of Perry peeking over a fence. ("I, Brobot") *When Perry has a day off he watches romantic soaps and eats potato chips. ("Oil on Candace") *Perry usually makes chattering sounds only. There have been occasions where he makes other sounds: a weary sound when he has to walk back up the same flight of stairs ("Got Game?"), releasing a breath of relief ("Candace's Big Day"), and sighing and sneezing ("Hail Doofania!"). His analog in the Victorian age, the Platypus monster made growling and moaning sounds ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein"). He also imitated Candace one night after she forced him out of the house (the reason for this involved a glass of water and Candace tripping). ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") Although it should be noted that most of these are pretty much variations of his usual chattering. *Perry receives wages from the O.W.C.A. for his work. He is seen paying for Doofenshmirtz's door ("Lights, Candace, Action!") and cans of oil ("Traffic Cam Caper"). Major Monogram has mentioned a huge bonus check ("The Lake Nose Monster"). He gives a girl $20 for her skateboard. ("Leave the Busting to Us!"). *Perry has an e-mail account where he receives messages from Major Monogram. ("Hail Doofania!") *Perry is most likely ambidextrous because he is seen writing with his left hand ("S'Winter") and with his right ("The Magnificent Few") *Ferb occasionally mentions that platypus are the only mammals to lay eggs. In truth, all monotremes (such as echidnas) lay eggs, so Ferb's statement is incorrect. Phineas once states that one day Perry might lay an egg—a strange thought, as Perry is male. ("Rollercoaster") *A marketing executive incorrectly believed that Perry is a marsupial ("Toy to the World"). Baljeet correctly identified Perry as a monotreme later that summer ("Swiss Family Phineas"). Phineas can tell the difference between Perry and all the platypus in Danville (there are quite a lot, oddly enough), though they seem to look exactly the same. Phineas was even able to tell if the others were just slightly more bluer than Perry or even smelled different. ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") *Phineas mentions that Perry liked music even when he was young (shown in picture to the right). As Perry has been playing with Phineas since both are this young, Perry may have been around at the time when Bucky lived with the family. ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") *Candace, while trapped in Perry's body, is shown "sweating milk". Only female platypi have mammary glands and Perry is obviously a male, so Candace's body should not have been affected in this way. Then again, Candace is a female. ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?") *Perry consumed an entire cheese wheel made by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The cheese wheel was much larger than Perry, giving him a large bulge around his stomach after he ate it. ("Lights, Candace, Action!") *Perry has been shown twice in his possible future. When hit by the Age-Accelerator-inator, he is seen much older and wrinkly with a cane. (Lights, Candace, Action!). Perry, 20 years later in the story line, is shown walking with a walker but still old and wrinkly. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") *Dr. Doofenshmirtz owns a mint green pair of boxers with Perry's face in agent form, though Doofenshmirtz claims he had them way before he met Perry. ("Bubble Boys") *Perry wears boxer shorts under his fur. ("Unfair Science Fair", "Perry Lays an Egg") which means that the line "Besides his hat he wears no clothes", in the song My Nemesis, is incorrect. But, in "Toy to the World", the head person of the table came in only wearing boxers, which Ferb replied to, " That man isn't wearing any clothes." *Perry has been shown to break the fourth wall. ("Got Game?") *Major Monogram calls Perry Agent P, but there are a few other agents who could be called Agent P, including: Pinky the Chihuahua ("Day of the Living Gelatin", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap"), Peter the Panda ("It's About Time!") and Planty the Potted Plant ("No More Bunny Business"). *Phineas and Ferb have seen Perry as Agent P once (Toy to the World), but they thought he was a toy-design for Perry the secret agent Platypus. *Phineas and Ferb see Perry as an agent a second time when the captain of Smile Away Reformatory School tries to get Phineas and Ferb. Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry interupts them, but it was just a dream. ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted") *Perry knows math, as in one episode, he is seen measuring the trap put on by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He is also smart enough to be able to read ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot"), write and work Phineas and Ferb's machines easily ("Picture This"). *Perry must enjoy Christmas because he smiles whenever a Christmas character appears on screen ("I, Brobot, Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). *Perry knows how to drive. Some of the vehicles he could drove are a hovercraft car ("Ready for the Bettys", "Traffic Cam Caper", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") and a banana truck with aid of stilts ("Suddenly Suzy"). He also could pilot a plane. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") *Perry knows how to play cards and has done so at a casino. ("Undercover Carl") *He knows how to play the guitar. ("The Lizard Whisperer") *He has two other names: P to the P and P Square, both of which symbolizing the numerous Ps in his name. ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown") *Perry's DNA code as 74218390. ("Just Passing Through") *Perry doesn't like pink. ("No More Bunny Business") Failures Though Perry usually succeeds on almost all of his battles against Doofenshmirtz, there were a few times when he actually failed to stop Doofenshmirtz in his schemes. * He attempted to stop Doofenshmirtz from blowing his old mentor's hideout with his Disinitivaporator (though it is unclear of why he wanted to stop him). Though Perry manages to foil this by bringing in the ticking Disinitivaporator onto Doof's ship, Doof manages to escape by throwing both Perry and the Disinitivaporator off the plane before making a clean escape, and Perry is forced to let him go as a result while the Disinitivaporator destroys Phineas's haunted house. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") * In a flashback, Perry once attempted to engage into a fight with Doofenshmirtz on a rooftop, but Doofenshmirtz manages to use an umbrella to make Perry lose his footing, causing him to fall into a sandpaper factory and allowing Doofenshmirtz to escape victoriously. This also forces Perry to wear a pet cone, which prevented him to go on his next mission, leaving him very upset. ("Hail Doofania!") * During one afternoon, Perry learns of Doofenshmirtz's latest scheme to move the local lighthouse away to the other side of town so that Doofenshmirtz can get some good night's sleep. Though Doofenshmirtz manages to activate the rockets attached to the bottom of the lighthouse to move it, he realized that he had forgot to put some steering mechanism into it, which would result the lighthouse crashing into Doof's building in the end. Deciding that fighting against Perry isn't worth it, Doofenshmirtz angrily tells Perry to go home, saying that the lighthouse is gone and that there's nothing that Perry can do about it but to tell Major Monogram that he lost this one. Surprised to see that Doof actually makes a good point, Perry walks away in defeat. ("That Sinking Feeling") * Upon hearing that Doofenshmirtz is roaming around looking for an on-and-off switch, Perry barges into his lair, only to be trapped in a lobster cage. After finding the right switch, Doofenshmirtz didn't realize that the switch only opens and closes the cage until too late when he sees that Perry has escaped from it after it opened. At first, Perry engages into a fight, but Doofenshmirtz points out that it would be just stupid to fight him over activating a lobster cage (since it's not considered evil) and taunts Perry for fighting him over such a silly issue. Seeing that Doofenshmirtz is right, an unhappy Perry concedes defeat again by giving a thumbs up to Doof and leaves. ("Finding Mary McGuffin") * Upon learning of Doofenshmirtz's attempt to ruin Roger's art veiling (because of a back-story when Roger accidentally ruined Doofenshmirtz's greatest masterpiece during college), Perry attempts to stop Doofenshmirtz, but fails as Doofenshmirtz sets his -inator to autofire. However, Doofenshmirtz soon realizes that Roger had spent 20 years restoring his masterpiece and intends to present it out to make amends, but is too late to stop the inator from ruining the painting, much to both Doofenshmirtz and Roger's dismay. Taking no regard in this, Perry sabotages Doof's hovercraft and flies off. ("Magic Carpet Ride") * Upon learning of Doofenshmirtz's attempt to build an -inator that involves traveling to alternate dimensions, Perry attempts to stop him, only to find out in horror that Phineas and Ferb have arrived in Doof's lair (thanks to Perry's hovercraft colliding with their giant shuttlecock that caused them to fly to Doof's lair in the first place) and are now helping him making several modifications to the machine. As such, a nervous Perry is now forced to watch in pet mode as Doofenshmirtz finally activates his machine, as it successfully opens a portal to the 2nd Dimension, much to Perry's dismay. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") * Doofenshmirtz has invented an -inator that steals all of the keys of Danville until he gets the Key to the City. Though Perry manages to return all keys back to their owners, he failed to stop Doofenshmirtz from getting the Key to the City. ("Cranius Maximus") * Doofenshmirtz has invented the Der Kinderlumper-inator, which will turn him into a creature called Der Kinderlumper (which is considered as ghoulish creature according to Druselstinian folktale), so that he can scare Roger and take over the Tri-State Area. Doof manages to fire it up, turning himself and Perry into Kinderlumpers before trapping the latter in a cage. Though Perry failed to stop Doofenshmirtz from appearing to Roger as he was unable to escape from the cage, it turns out that Roger isn't afraid of Der Kinderlumper (as he was told by his mother that it was a gift-loving creature), much to Doof's dismay. ("Der Kinderlumper") * Doofenshmirtz has created a 90-Degree-Turn-Inator in order to humiliate Roger in front of the visiting Mayor of Stumblegimp, so that Roger will be forced to perform the Humiliating Dance of Contrition to make amends. Though Perry failed to stop Doofenshmirtz from striking Roger with the -inator, Roger manages to make amends by performing a modern version of the Humiliating Dance of Contrition (which turns out not to be humiliating at all), something which Doof didn't expect. ("One Good Turn") * Upon learning about Doofenshmirtz's latest scheme to move the Earth away from the Sun to an early autumn, Perry engages into a fight with him, but accidentally fires up the -inator after being shoved by Doof, causing the Earth to move away as planned. Despite beating up Doof with a mop, Perry was too late to foil his scheme and goes back to O.W.C.A. HQ in shame, being very unhappy that he miserably failed to stop Doof from succeeding in a grand evil scheme. This was also the first time Perry failed to stop Doof from taking over the Tri-State Area, as the change in weather caused civil unrest in City Hall, which forced a nervous Roger to evade from the angry citizens and allowed Doofenshmirtz and his fellow members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. to take over City Hall by force, much to Perry's dismay. However, both Doof and Perry are horrified to learn that Doof's rival Rodney is planning to exploit the situation by taking control of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. and creating an -inizor (10 times the size and strength of the -inator) to move the Earth into a new Ice Age. Unwilling to let this happen, both Doof and Perry manage to stop Rodney from sending the Earth into a new Ice Age. ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer") * During the Tristies Awards Show, Perry learns of Doofenshmirtz's attempt to turn Roger into a warthog with an elixir so that he can be removed from power. He attempted to stop Doof from spraying the elixir, but ends up taking the shot, becoming a warthog. The musical band Swine Flute spot a tambourine on his tail and forced him to perform with them, much to Perry's dismay. This allowed Doof to set his elixir to set off on Roger's podium during the ending of the show, though this was foiled when Mittington Randomends up taking the shot. Doof then attempts to curse Perry again for his failure, but decides to forget about it since Perry was too busy helping out with Swine Flute. ("The Klimpaloon Ultimatum") * During the unveiling of Danville's first water tower, Perry learns that Doofenshmirtz's planning to turn Roger into a repulsive being with his Repulse-inator. Though Perry best him out on a pillow fight, Doofenshmirtz manages to fire up his -inator, which successfully strikes Roger, who then turns into a zombie version of Doofenshmirtz. This causes an unwanted epidemic in which anyone who gets touched by a Doof zombie becomes one, something which both Doof and Perry didn't expect. ("Night of the Living Pharmacists") * Upon hearing that Doofenshmirtz is building a Tri-Governor's Mansion on top of City Hall with his Tri-Governor-inator so that he can run for Tri-Governor, Perry heads off to stop him. However, a series of time loops (caused by Doofenshmirtz's Do-Over-Inator after it was activated by a visiting Candace) allowed Doofenshmirtz to anticipate Perry's moves and defeat him in a series of traps. Doof then proceeds with his scheme, which finally became a success, making it the second time that Perry failed to stop Doof from taking over the Tri-State Area. As the new Tri-Governor, Doofenshmirtz puts up a legislation against O.W.C.A. to prevent them from foiling any more of his schemes until the end of his term. Realizing that he can no longer thwart Doof anymore, Perry concedes defeat and becomes very depressed over his failure. However, Doof soon learns that the time loops are causing rifts which may threaten the time-space continium, so he decides to abandon his evil ways and Perry helps him out in creating another -inator to fix the time flow. ("Last Day of Summer") Theme song Perry, when he is on duty as Agent P, has his own theme. Its lyrics are mainly "Dooby, dooby, doo-ba". The complete version and the accompanying video is first seen in "Rollercoaster" and can be found here. Since its introduction, the theme song has had many different versions: *In "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", the theme music stalls multiple times as Perry in Candace's body repeatedly gets stuck going down a tube. In addition, a parody of Perry's normal theme song, "Perry the Teenage Girl", is also featured. *In "Ready for the Bettys", when Phineas and Ferb accidentally find Perry's lair and temporarily become secret agents, the theme song is changed to repetitions of "Phineas and Ferb", sung in the same style. *In "The Best Lazy Day Ever", when Agent P is struck by the Slow-Motion-Inator, his theme song slows down as well. *In "Got Game?", after Agent P walks down a very long flight of stairs and sits down in the chair, the people singing his theme song also sound like they are worn out. *In "Hail Doofania!", when Perry cannot enter his lair due to the protective collar he is wearing, the song keeps repeating every time Perry tried to fit himself in the secret passage. *In "Put That Putter Away", due to Perry being tired, both his entrance and the singers sound sleepy. *In "Oh, There You Are, Perry", Perry's theme song is used as a musical access code, played out when Perry steps on the stones in the yard. *In "The Chronicles of Meap", Perry's anthem begins playing as he approaches a lair entrance, but when he comes across Meap, he hides his hat and the music stops. Meap and Perry have a "conversation" ("Meap!" "chatter" "Meap!" "chatter" "Meap!"), then Meap walks away. Perry puts his hat back on and the music continues from where it started. *In "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", the song is played very slowly and has a big gasp between it, like sung by old men, because Perry is very old. *In "Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown", the song is sung by the studio audience. *In "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", Perry does not have a B-plot, but it is revealed that Pinky the Chihuahua's theme song even as an agent is mariachi band music. *In "Atlantis", Perry goes to the deck and there's a Man using a guitar and singing "Dooby Dooby Doo-Wah" . *In "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", the "Dooby Dooby Doo-Ba" is replaced with a more festive "Fa-La-La-La-La-La", as taken from the Christmas carol "Deck the Halls". *In "Suddenly Suzy", Carl plays the tune with his single facial hair. Major Monogram found it disgusting and fascinating at the same time. Gallery Happy that it was a dream.jpg|Perry realizing that everything including Phineas and Ferb getting busted and Candace trying to bust them out was all just a dream Jjjjjj.jpg 暴风截图20138135055687.jpg Similar Heroes Note: Any heroes whom allowed to listed here must have at least 2 or more confirmed similarities with Perry the Platypus includes leading a dual life (normal life and superhero/spy-esque life saver) and worked for government agency. Simply just have one similarities or the said similarities proved to be too vague/misleading won't be fit, which means the said hero's name would be removed immediately to avoid misleading information. *Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) *Kim Possible (Kim Possible) Category:Animal Heroes Category:Special Agents Category:Pets Category:Phineas and Ferb Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Mute Category:Martial Artists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Secret Agents Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Leaders Category:Fighter Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Super Hero Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Localized Protection Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Control Freaks Category:Astronauts Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Extravagant Heroes Category:Successful Heroes